goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoga Ifrit
Name: Ryoga Ifrit *'Age': 16 *'Gender': Male *'Family': x *'Height': 165 cm *'Weight': x 'Appearance' Ryoga has a long mane of crimson hair going to his ass and crimson eyes. He has crimson snake scales around the right eye that isn't hidden by his hair and over the cheekbone under it. He also has the snakescales over his chest where his heart is, his hips and his innerthighs. He often wears tight shirts which tend to get a rip in them because of the scales moving against the material and tearing it so the scales show. His shirts often show his midrift and his pants are mostly low riding showing the scales on his hips as well. Just like with the shirt his pants tend to tear because of the scales on his thighs as well, showing those too. He often wears heavy boots and arm gauntlets. His left ear is covered in piercings and his has a dark red piercing at the side of his lip which looks black when it's dark. He also has a tongue piercing; a small ruby. Personality Ryoga is a bit spoiled. He likes to yell and throw tantrums when something doesn't go his way. He is easily pleased and likes it when people obey his every command however unlikely it is to come across people like that. He sulks often and sometimes it looks like he's in a need of anger management when things don't go his way but he's easily calmed again. 'Etc' Ryoga has always been a bit short, being no taller then 156 centimeters which got him bullied in the past. The bullying led to him taking on several martial arts and learn how to work with several weapons, his favorite being sais which he hides in his gauntlets. He comes from a rich family, his father being the Duke of the country of the place he lives in. This position is also slightly responsible for the cause of bullying as jealousy often is. It is thus quite fortunate that Ryoga's older brother Nemesis, before dying in a war, taught him the ways of a sharp tongue. His race is a fighter's race and thus many have died. After the last war in which they were greatly outnumbered, Ryoga's entire race has died except for him, protected by his father. Due to being the last one alive he calls himself a Prince, even though he is not. He has a weakness for icecream, he'd do almost anything for it, really. It is also one of the best ways to get him to calm down when his temper shows up. However simple he comes across, his mind works quite complicated and almost everything he does is well calculated. He's an easy person to get along with but it's hard to become his friend in his eyes. He doesn't trust people easily but that doesn't mean that you need to go through hell and back seven times to earn it; going through hell and back once or twice is generally enough. One of his more negative traits however, is that he can get insanely jealous.